minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ordinary Arc
The Ordinary Arc ''covers episode 1-5 and is the arc where tensions start to rise. 'WIP' An Ordinary Day ''Amatore sits in his house like usual Sergio, Amatore's best friend walks into Amatore's house Sergio: 'Ayy Amatore, how is it going? ''Amatore smiles ''Sergio:'' Want to watch The Universal War: Robloxians vs Minecraftians? Amatore nods and both Sergio and Amatore ride bikes to the movie theater A few hours later they leave Amatore and Sergio enter their home and play Block Hunt on their computers 'Sergio: '''It's getting late, see you ''Sergio leaves, Amatore goes to sleep Unknown Creatures Attack The Walls Amatore wakes up and invites Sergio and Bonifacio home 'Sergio: '''Hello Amatore! '''Bonifacio: '''Wazzup dude! ''Michelangelo, a baby and his twin, Alessandro are in Bonifacio's hands, sleeping Bonifacio puts them on a crib and places a bag of Cheetos and a milk bottle nearby Amatore, Bonifacio, and Sergio walk up to the balcony and see large cracks in the walls, Sergio walks up to the tower and transmits the army 'Soldier #323: '''We are being attacked by unknown creatures! ''Bonifacio caretakes the babies while Amatore and Sergio leave to the military 'Rodolfo: '''We aren't strong enough to keep them away from the wall! '''Quintino: '''Shut it, Rodolfo, we are. ''Benedetto enters Amatore's house to caretake the babies while Bonifacio leaves for the military '''Bonifacio: '''Hello guys! Missed ya. Had to care some babies. '''Sergio: '''We did too. Anyways, we need to fend off these creatures so they don't break through our defenses! '''Vilfreto and Virginia: '''Avenge me.... '''Vilfreto, Virginia (Corrupted): ''grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr................'' Breakthrough! 'Auredrato: '''Noooo! My dad and mom were infected by those creatures! I guess I'll have to take care of those things myself... '''Loretta: '''I'll help you! '''Carmen, Adelina, Vera, Vanna, Faustina: '''Us too! '''Silvano: '''Sergio, help me! I'm trying to snipe these creatures from a distance and they seem to keep dodging it! '''Sergio: '''Roger. ''Sergio snipes 740 creature heads within 15 minutes 'Silvano: '''Wow! Your sniping skills are great! '''BaaBaa: '''Submachine fire....activated! ''BaaBaa blazes through an entire horde of 3000 creatures with just one round... 'Bonifacio: '''Wow! BaaBaa is so good with SMGs! ''Amatore agrees 'Girolamo, while hiding in a bush holding a GL: '''Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala! Defense '''Sergio: '''Wow, we are actually holding back these creatures! '''Nero: '''These "creatures" are called Shadow Monsters. I've read an encyclopedia about monsters and it says that. '''Sergio'Thanks for letting me know, Nero! 'Nero: '''No problem. '''BaaBaa: '''Hey! You people care for any splash antidotes? It turns these shadow creatures into humans! '''Auredrato: '''How about you use them for my parents? They've been shadowified, and I care for them a lot. ''Everyone agrees, and the splash antidote converts Auredrato's parents, along with a few others 'Auredrato: '''I miss you so much... '''Virginia and Vilfreto: '''Me too... '''Group of soldiers: '''We are getting mass amounts of Shadow Creatures in the northeast side of the border! The northeast side! ''Several soldiers head for the northeast side, BaaBaa, Amatore, Sergio and crew stay in the northnortheast side 'BaaBaa: '''We can't have one side undefended. These shadow creatures are a huge threat to our society. ''Everyone agrees 'Sergio: '''I brought a shadow human here! He's not aggressive and he's not contagious, he'll fight for our side. I made him in my lab near the center of town. His name is Harvey. '''Harvey: '''Hello everybody! '''Virginia: '''I remember going to human Earth, alright. I remember a category 4 hurricane named "Harvey". '''BaaBaa: '''Ah, yes. Hurricane Harvey. The costliest Atlantic hurricane with Katrina. '''Soldier #5747: '''I don't feel so good...rrrrrr.... '''BaaBaa: '''The sound of someone getting corrupted by the shadow creatures is unpleasant honestly. '''Soldier #2747: '''Fort Cindy is being attacked heavily by shadow creatures! Fort Cindy is being attacked! '''BaaBaa: '''Lucky us. We are in Fort Irma, by far the most technologically advanced fort here. We need this fort for battle. '''Virginia: '''Is it a good idea to call the shadows the Annihilators of Beings? ''YES, yelled everyone And the nickname "Annihilators of Beings" was born for these shadow creatures. An Unknown Secret 'BaaBaa: '''You know, we should really be taking a break now. We've been fighting these creatures endlessly for days now, and maybe we could establish objects like sentries or something to do our job. I would really like to explore. ''Amatore agreed 'Sergio: '''I really agree with BaaBaa. We could talk about videogames on the way. Sound good? ''Everyone agreed Suddenly, a familiar yell from downstairs and a groan scared everyone 'Nero: '''What was that? ''Everyone, shocked in fear, to discover Soldier #1 shadowified A figure breaks through the roof. 'BaaBaa: '''Classic TheBossD?! And he can talk? Because I heard him mumbling "Time to take care of business"! ''Classic TheBossD purifies Soldier 1 'Classic TheBossD: '''Heh, yes, now I talk. They performed a surgery on my vocal cord to fix it. Now I'm happy because I don't have to use 800,000 signs to communicate. May I be a member of the military? '''Everyone: '''YOU SHOULD! ''Classic TheBossD has joined the military. Classic proceeds to fire reddish knives in arrays at the Annihilators, causing them to die in arrays one by one. Soldiers are impressed. Several other figures dash into the roof 'Hurricane: '''I'm prepared for parkour action! '''Sergio: '''I'll be the tinkerer. I'm an amazing builder. ''Sergio builds the sentries, and everyone drives a car into the Mysterious Mines Category:Stories Category:Annihilators of Beings